The Class Takes a Trip to the Ghost Zone
by Phantom Wolfie
Summary: In Casper High a new class has started. The trio of friends, along with their class are to start the class called GS, meaning "Ghostly Studies." But when it is announced that they are going on a field trip into the Ghost Zone, things take a turn for the worst. Will Danny be able to keep his secret, but more importantly, his life? Rating may be changed to T. Full summary inside.
1. The introduction to GS

**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction. I would love reviews, and tell me if I do anything wrong. Also, it would be very helpful if someone could give me a hand and tell me how to pm. That is all for now! I hope you like it!**

**By the way, I am not going to bother with what Danny and his friends look like, you should all know how they look. If not, (shame on you) just look up an image of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. (Sadly)**

Summary: In Casper High a new class has started. The trio of friends, along with their class are to start the class called GS, meaning "Ghostly Studies." But when it is announced that they are going on a field trip into the ghost zone, things take a turn for the worst. Lots of ghosts to be found and lots of problems to be caused. Will Danny make out of there with his secret, but more importantly, will he make it out alive?

Chapter One: Finding Out About GS

"Ugh, why do they always come at the worst times!?" Danny Fenton exclaimed as a small amount of misty blue water vapor exited his mouth and hung in the morning air for a few seconds.

"I don't know man," one of Danny's best friends, Tucker Foley, said, "but you better hurry up or you'll be late for school."

"Do you want any help with this ghost?" Danny's other friend, Samantha (don't call her that if you want to live) Manson, offered.

"Nah, I am sure it is just the box ghost, Sam. You and Tuck just get to school," Danny told them as he scanned the area for a good place to transform into his alter ego.

"But-" Sam started, but she was cut off by Danny.

"Sam, it is better if only one of us are late for school. Mr. Lancer already thinks that I skip class, I don't want him to think that I got you two to also skip class.

"He's right, we should get to school," Tucker agreed.

Sam hesitated for a moment before giving in. "Alright. I guess you are right. Be careful, Danny," Sam said.

"Don't worry, I will be back in school before you even miss me," Danny said while a goofy grin began to spread across his face. "Except for Mr. Lancer, he will surely miss me. In fact, he will even reward my return with a detention! Isn't that something to look forward to?" This earned a laugh from the other two as Danny turned and ran off into an alley. Seconds later a flash lit up the alley, and where Danny Fenton once was, Danny Phantom now stood.

Shooting into the air, Danny quickly waved goodbye to his friends before flying off. Danny got up rather high where he could get a bird's eye view of the town.

_Now where is that ghost…_ Danny thought as he scanned the buildings of Amity Park, his home town.

Upon spotting a sudden bright green light, Danny new he had found the trouble. In a swift and fluent motion, Danny was pelting down the street where he saw the strange green light. As he drew nearer he saw a glowing green animal that was shuffling down the street, emitting a frightening roar when it saw a person fleeing from the area.

"Hmm, I've never seen him before," Danny muttered as he came down upon the creature with his fists ablaze.

With surprising speed for a creature that was about 20 feet long, the ghost seemed to have known that Danny was about to attack it and dodged to the left.

"H-how did it know I was coming?" Danny said aloud.

Just then Danny noticed the creatures large nostrils.

_Can ghosts really smell? Well, Skulker can… Or, at least he says he can smell me… And he says he can smell fear… Ah, well. I guess ghosts really can smell, _Danny thought while he observed the lizard-like ghost before him. It had a lizard face, body, tail, and legs, but it also had additional features. The first was the abnormally large nostrils. Then there were the spikes that protruded from its back and arms. Finally, there was what looked like the end of a mace on its tail. **(If you don't know what that is, look up a picture.)**

"Alright you oversized lizard, come and get me," Danny told the ghost as it glared at him with glowing red eyes.

With that, Danny shot into the air and over its head to the other side of it where there were less people.

The lizard whipped around and began to hover slightly off the ground. Danny stayed where he was in the air.

The lizard examined Danny, moving nothing but its eyes. This started to get on Danny's nerves as he glanced at his watch. He inwardly groaned. School had started 8 minutes ago.

Quickly moving his eyes back up and getting into an attack position, Danny glared at the lizard, only to find a slight problem.

The lizard had disappeared.

Whipping around to look in all directions, Danny found nothing but empty air.

"No…" Danny muttered, annoyed. "Now I will need to hunt for an oversized lizard. Put it like that and it sounds easy," Danny smiled slightly before continuing. "Add in the fact that it is a ghost, meaning it can go intangible, invisible, fly, and possibly other things. That, and it is rather smart and stealthy, seeing as though it was studying me, and used the moment when I looked at my watch as an advantage. That makes it a lot harder to locate it. I'm gonna be out searching for it all night, but right now, I gotta get to school." And with that, Danny took off towards the school.

After a few more minutes, Danny had successfully found a good place to transform back into Danny Fenton, and was about to enter his classroom where Mr. Lancer was surely going to give him a detention. Again.

"There you are, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said as Danny walked in the room. "You are 25 minutes late for class. Do you know what this earns you? Another detention," Mr. Lancer answered his own question before Danny could.

"Actually, I am only 19 minutes late for class," Danny muttered as he sat between his two best friends. Unfortunately, Mr. Lancer heard his remark, and sent him a quick glare which clearly meant to be quiet.

Danny's friends picked up on his annoyed mood, and kept glancing at him. Danny wasn't paying attention to anything said in class, for he was gazing out the window. The night before, Danny had gotten only 5 hours of sleep do to constant ghosts attacking. This helped prevent Danny from actually listening in class, so he just gave in and stared at the only interesting place. Outside.

It took a nudge on his arm to get Danny to realize that one of his friends wanted his attention. He looked at Sam with his eyebrows raised.

She just rolled her eyes and nodded slightly towards his desk, staring pointedly at something on it.

Danny looked down to find a note which lay on top of the blank piece of lined paper on which he was supposed to be taking notes on Mr. Lancer's lecture. On it, in Sam's writing was:

_Are you alright? What went wrong?_

Danny glanced up at Sam, who was watching him intently, then over at Tucker who was also waiting for his answer.

_Don't worry about it. There was just a giant lizard-like ghost, and during the time it took for me to look down at my watch, it disappeared. I spent a small amount of time just looking around, but I knew I had to get to school. We better plan a search for the lizard tonight._

Danny scribbled. He looked over at Tucker to see that he had read his answer as he was writing. He passed the note to Sam. Luckily they were sitting in the back, and Mr. Lancer was too busy talking and writing on the board to notice what they were doing.

Sam read the note and gave Danny a skeptical look before writing again. When she passed it back, Danny read:

_It's not just that, I can tell. What else is wrong, Danny? Please tell me._

Danny glanced at Sam again, then began his reply.

_How is it that you always know when something is wrong? Seriously it is a little creepy. Anyway, I just feel like something bad is going to happen, and soon. It is almost like a sixth sense._

He passed the paper back after making sure that Tucker was able to read it.

Sam looked at it and began to write again:

_I am sure it is nothing, but we will talk after class or at lunch. Until then just forget about it._

Danny read it and sent Sam a quick glare before scribbling four words:

_You just jinxed us._

Sam just rolled her eyes at this and made no move to write anything else.

Danny just zoned out for a while before hearing words that caught his attention.

"Now, I would like to inform you that you will be taking a new class called Ghostly Studies, or GS. You will start tomorrow. Here are your new schedules," Mr. Lancer said as he passed the schedules out to the correct people, for some people had different schedules than others. Yet, they all had GS at the same time.

Along with the schedule, Mr. Lancer passed out information about the class, wich included the name of the teacher, or in this case teachers.

Danny stared at it in horror. With these two teachers, he was sure he would get hit by some kind of device and be killed.

The teachers of GS were none other than Jack and Maddie Fenton, or to Danny, dad and mom.

**Me: Alright, so tell me what you think of it! Did I fail? Did I do a good job? PLEASE! I need feedback! Again, tell me if I did anything wrong. Oh, and like I said, could someone be so kind and tell me how to PM? That would be great. Keep in mind that I have school and stuff, but not for another week, so I probably will update a few more chapters… After I figure out how… *Gives a sheepish smile.***

**Danny: Hey! I am known for my sheepish smiles!**

**Me: Review please!**

**Danny: Not that they are going to…**

**Me: Grr…**


	2. GS Announces the Field Trip

**Thank you to all that reviewed! Because of you, I was inspired to update sooner! I wasn't expecting to get 5 reviews already… Wow… And for Reptainlove, I am, indeed, a girl. Also, yes, I know this idea is overused, but I have only read one that was actually good, but it was slightly rushed, and I have never seen a "stuck in the ghost zone" fanfic that had anything like "Ghostly Studies." I really think that this will turn out well, and I know that no one has asked as of yet, but the lizard ghost ****_may _****make a reappearance. If you ask questions in reviews, I will not give any answers that will reveal what will happen… Mostly because I have the general idea, but I am mostly coming up with it as I go. Wow, long authors note… Anyway, on with the story. **

**Oh, and by the way, it is Tuesday in the story…**

Chapter Two:

Danny, Sam, and Tucker exited the classroom after getting their schedules and information packets.

"Dude, I can't believe your folks are gonna teach a class. I mean, maybe your mom can, but your dad is going to be a horrible teacher," Tucker commented when they had eventually reached a table to eat lunch.

"Yeah, I know," Danny agreed.

"Come on, it isn't that bad," Sam said. Danny and Tucker gave her an odd look.

"What do you mean!?" Danny exclaimed. "How can my parents teaching about ghosts be a good thing!?"

"Your parents aren't that stupid Danny," Sam told him. "They may not have connected the dots between you and Phantom, _yet_, but they _have _noticed your grades dropping."

"It isn't my fault," Danny defended.

"I never said it was your fault. If those ghosts could just leave you alone for some time-"

Sam began only to be cut off by Tucker.

"Sam, you are getting off topic. I still don't see anything good about Danny's parents teaching."

Danny and Tucker stared at Sam, waiting for her to explain.

"If your parents are going to give us a grade in Ghostly Studies, then you will surely pass. You fight ghosts everyday, you wouldn't need to study at all if we get a quiz or test. You know all their names, attacks, and battle strategies. What I am most worried about is for people to realize how much you know about ghosts," Sam explained.

Danny became visibly happier.

"You're right Sam. All I need to do is purposely get a few things wrong. Eventually, I guess I can slowly let myself get everything right, because that would make more sense then knowing everything right away," Danny said happily.

"Don't forget, dude. You _are _the son of the two best _human_ ghost hunters, other than Valerie. It won't be too out of the ordinary to get most of the questions right, or even all the questions right if they give us a quiz," Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so," Danny said, completely forgetting that he was going to discuss the giant ghost lizard with his friends. He even forgot to explain the nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong soon.

Far too quickly, it was the next day, with just a few regular ghost attacks, one run in with the ghost huntress Valerie, and no signs of the ghostly lizard.

"Welcome to Ghostly Studies! Oh, hey Danny-boy, aren't you exited!" Jack Fenton's loud, excited, and booming voice sounded throughout the classroom. Danny just slouched slightly in his chair.

"Jack, dear, please sort out these files on ghosts, please," Maddie Fenton asked her husband while holding out a box of untidy files. At seeing his fallen face, she quickly added, "I have some fudge at home that you can have if you do this."

Jack's face instantly lit up, and he grabbed the box of files from his wife, sat down at the desk, and got to work, determined to get his fudge.

"Hello everyone," Maddie began, addressing the class. "I am Mrs. Fenton, and that is my husband Mr. Fenton," Maddie gestured her hand towards Danny's dad. "I will be teaching you how to use the weapons, while Jack teaches you about the weapons that we will be using against ghosts in the future. I will also be teaching you other things that will be useful when you need to fight a ghost, or survive in one's territory. Now, Jack will begin by teaching you about the weapons."

Jack looked up with a huge smile on his face. It was easy to tell that he wasn't expecting to be able to teach this soon. He bounded up from where he was sitting behind the desk and stood in front of the class, beaming at all of them.

The class was, uncharacteristically, listening intently to everything Danny's parents said. They all thought that this class may _actually _be useful, for they thought all other classes didn't help them in any way at all. In addition to that, they all (except for a certain trio) were slightly afraid of getting into a situation where they would be trapped by ghosts with no way to defend themselves. Of course, no one would admit that fact. For these reasons, the entire class gave Jack their full attention as he began to speak.

"Now, I am just going to say it now, you may want to pay close attention, for where other teachers give paper tests, we are going to really test you and your knowledge that you acquire from this class," Jack began. He was about to talk again when Maddie interrupted him.

"Jack, don't give anything away. We want this to come as a surprise," Maddie said.

"Of course, of course," Jack replied before continuing. "I am going to jump right into this by showing you the first weapon." Jack pulled out what looked like a silver thermos with what looked like a green "F" encased in something that resembled green flames. "This is the Fenton Thermos. When you unscrew the lid, aim it at a ghost, and press the button, it sucks the ghost in," Jack explained, unscrewing the lid as he did so, and showing the class the inside. "It looks small, but surprisingly, the Fenton Thermos can hold quite a few ghosts. Now, you may recognize this weapon as the object that the ghostly menace Phantom uses. He stole quite a few of these thermoses. Anyway, the thermos can only captured weak or weakened ghosts, otherwise they will be able to just escape the blue vortex that sucks them inside. This is a useful weapon, but you should always have additional weapons when fighting a ghost so that you can weaken them. Also, you need to be cautious for there is a release button, and when pressed, by accident or on purpose, all ghosts that are inside of it are released."

Danny was stunned out how serious his dad was about informing his class. He never thought it was possible for him to be serious about anything. _This is definitely new…_ Danny thought.

Sam and Tucker were equally surprised. They couldn't believe how Danny's goofy, fudge loving dad was also somewhat serious and very good at informing people about things. They guessed that he could only be this serious when talking about something to do with ghosts… Possibly he could also be serious when talking about Danny's problems lately, for example his slipping grades.

"Any questions about the Fenton Thermos?" Jack asked the class.

Dash raised his hand.

"Yes?" Jack said.

"_Can _it hold soup? At all?" Dash questioned. This earned a laugh from the class.

"I would not recommend it if you would like your thermos to work properly," Jack said as his smile grew wider. (He had a smile the entire time he was talking, for he may be able to be serious… sometimes… but he can't stop being somewhat goofy.)

Next Paulina Sanchez raised her dainty hand in the air.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"You have one that the ghost boy actually used, right? He must have dropped one or something. You know, one he actually touched and used in battle? Can I have it if you have one?" Paulina said dreamily. The last question she asked really wasn't a question, she stated it more as a demand as she glanced at the other girls in the room.

"Well, we don't keep track of who touches the thermoses, and I don't think we have ever picked up one of the ones that Phantom stole… I am going to get that ghost boy someday…" Jack added as an afterthought.

Paulina's face instantly fell.

Jack explained two more weapons before it was time for the class to leave, the first being the Fenton Wrist Rays, and the second being the Fenton Bazooka.

"Before you go, we have an announcement to make," Maddie said before the class left. "I would have liked to keep it a surprise, but we need to have your parents permission, and they may need to think about whether you can go or not for a little while. So, next week on Friday, we will be taking a field trip to the Ghost Zone!"

Danny felt the sudden urge to bang his head on his desk.

While Danny and his two friends hated the idea of the field trip, the rest of the class erupted into conversations amongst themselves. Danny heard a bit of what some people were saying.

"Wow, this is amazing!"

Do you think we will see the ghost boy?"

"I can't wait!"

"-so amazing!"

"Wonder if my parents-"

"I love this class!"

"Seriously, do you think we will see the ghost boy!?"

"Everyone, quiet down," Maddie said calmly. When no one paid her any attention, Jack spoke up before Maddie could raise her voice.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" Jack exclaimed. He then looked at Maddie when he had everyone's attention.

"Thank you, Jack," Maddie said before continuing. "Now, you may not be able to come on this field trip." This brought an uproar from the class.

"HEY!" Jack yelled to get everyone to quiet down.

"One, your parents may not give you permission. Two, we need at least $25 from each of you for food and water, and your parents may not want to provide that. Three, this is a privilege. If an individual person misbehaves in class or interrupts me or my husband too many times, they will not be able to come. If the majority of you misbehave or interrupt us, no one will be able to go on the field trip."

With that, Maddie passed out the information about the field trip. The class then left to continue their day. By lunch time, the trio of friends had a lot to talk about.

"I can't believe we are going into the Ghost Zone! My parents have never even been there! Plus, we are sure to run into at least one of my enemies!" Danny exclaimed angrily once he and his two friends had sat down at the table.

"Dude, calm down. Sure, it is possible for your secret to get out, and for you to be killed, but there is a good side to all of this," Tucker said. After getting confused looks from Danny and Sam, he continued. "Your parents are going to be teaching the class how to use weapons! We are going to have a better chance because, one, we'll have a class full of teens who know how to use a weapon against ghosts, and two, it won't be out of the ordinary for us to be good at shooting the weapons. We can just say that we practiced the skills your parents taught us in class.

"For once, Tucker has a point," Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Danny agreed.

After a week and a half of the "normal" life of Danny, Sam, and Tucker, and a lot of training in GS, it became the Thursday before the big field trip much too quickly.

Danny was packing a single suitcase with everything on the list that his parents had given the class, but he was also packing a few other things.

Sam was going to pack a first aid kit, Tucker was packing a bunch of PDA's and Danny was packing extra thermoses. All three of them packed extra ghost weapons wherever they had room.

"Danny? Are you packed?" Danny's mother asked from the hallway as she opened the door to his room.

"Yeah," Danny replied, quickly shutting his suitcase so that his mom wouldn't see the extra ghost weapons.

"This is so exciting, isn't it?" Danny's mom said as she sat on the bed next to Danny.

"Yeah…" Danny said, though he was thinking that it was definitely _not _exciting.

"Well, I have to go make dinner, you can just double check that you have everything," Maddie told him as she got up to leave.

"But I already _have _double checked everything," Danny complained.

"It wouldn't hurt to check just to make sure," Maddie said as she left the room.

_I guess she is right. I could double check that I have the weapons that I will be needing… _Danny thought as he opened his suitcase.

Before he new it, it was Friday morning. Danny was able to wait at home because his class would soon be getting there, and his parents didn't see the point in sending him to school when he was just going to come back home.

After talking to the school, Danny's parents had made it so that Jazz could come along. She was considered a chaperone, but Danny knew that his parents just didn't want Jazz to be all alone in the house. The school didn't need much persuading, because since Jazz was such a good student, she wouldn't even need to make up the things that she misses (while on the field trip) to get an A or A+.

Soon the class along with Mr. Lancer had arrived, and were standing in the Fenton's living room. Mr. Lancer was also a chaperone.

"Welcome, everyone, to Fenton Works. We will be departing shortly, but until then, you can sit on the couch, chairs or floor," Maddie told everyone.

"Danny-boy, can you help me load up the Specter Speeder with our supplies?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Danny replied.

Once they were down in the basement, Danny noticed something that resembled the Specter Speeder, but looked more like a bus that was built to fly with many weapons extending from the top. There were also slots in the sides of the bus where Danny guessed weapons were able to come out of.

"What is that?" Danny inquired.

"This? It is the new and improved Specter Speeder. Do you like it?" Danny simply nodded. Jack smiled and continued. "I call it 'The Fenton Bus'! Oh! And I made a new function. When a ghost is within ten feet of the bus, it will be shocked by those four special guns on the top corners of the bus!"

Danny silently counted how many feet away from the bus he was and took a step back just in case.

"Come on Danny-boy, help me load up the bus," Jack said as he opened one of the hatches on the side of the bus and began placing boxes inside.

Danny slowly walked over, freezing when he saw the guns on the corners whip around to face him.

They didn't shoot. Danny felt relief wash over him when he realized that they would aim at him, but not shoot him, at least while he was in human form. He wasn't so sure about when he was in ghost form. Taking a few more steps forward, Danny smiled as he confirmed that the guns would not shoot at him.

He walked over to his dad to help him pack up the food, water, and suitcases.

They finished rather quickly and were soon heading back up the stairs to the living room where Danny's class was waiting.

Maddie looked at them and Jack nodded, signaling that they were ready.

"Alright everyone, let's head down into the basement and prepare to leave," She told everyone.

Danny walked alongside his friends down into the basement.

"This is going to be a long week," Danny said to them.

**Yes, the field trip ****_is _****a week long. I ****_may _****have done that so that no one would worry about them when they disappear. *Gives an evil grin* Anyway, tell me what you think! Do you like the length? Want it longer? Shorter? Do you like the my story? I would be happy to take any suggestions into account. Remember, you don't have to be a member of ******** to be able to review.**

**I got this up within a day of my first chapter only because of the reviews. THEY ARE MY INSPIRATION! So if you want chapters to be updated quickly, you better review. And hope that I have free time.**

**Review! Especially if you want new chapters faster!**


	3. Attack on the Fenton Bus

**Okay, first I wanna thank you all for your support, and I will not be having any ideas that are overused (I hope), well other than the general idea of getting stuck in the Ghost Zone. Now, some of you liked the length but others wanted it somewhat longer, so I hope I can find a way to make you all happy! I may decide to do a few shorter, quicker posts, along with a few longer (chapter and the time it takes to post it!) chapters. You ****_will _****get to meet the first ghost in this chapter. Tell me how I do, cause there is going to be a slight battle. Maybe… The idea has been stuck in my head for a while. Oh and for the question about the length of the trip, it is sort of like a camping trip. Not really, but still… Continue to review!**

**Now, I am going to answer a question that a reviewer had. I didn't want to explain all the weapons and how to use them, when everyone who's reading this already know how to use them since they have watched DP episodes. The school chose Maddie and Jack only because they were the only and "best" ghost hunters in Amity Park. Like you all know, Amity Park's residents aren't very smart, so they thought, "Hey, why don't we send a bunch of teenagers into the ghost zone to learn about ghosts?" Also, the class ****_did _****have training with the ghost weapons over the past week and a half. There, I hope I answered your questions. **

**Oh, and if you have ideas or suggestions for this story I would love to hear them! I may not use all of them, but I will take them all into account. I have a few solid ideas that are stuck in my head.**

**Now on to the story!**

Chapter 3:

All the students piled into seats in the new and improved "Fenton Bus". Maddie and Jack moved up to the front to steer.

**(I am going to make up names for some of Danny's classmates)**

Mr. Lancer sat in the front left side of the bus, with no one to the right of the walkway. Behind him were Mikey, Gregory, and Josh. On the right side of the walkway, Emma, Kathy, and Chelsie sat. Behind that row on the left was Valerie, who sat alone, and on the right were Kwan and Dash. Kwan and Dash were the beginning of the section of popular kids. Behind them on the left, Paulina, Star, and Nicole sat. On the right were John, Matt, and Meghan. Behind Paulina, Star, and Nicole, there were Ashly, Alexa, and Jessica. On the right were Darren, Nick, and Chris. There was one unoccupied row behind them. In the very back (other than a door to the bunk beds where they would sleep), sat Danny, Sam, and Tucker on the left and Jazz on the right. Danny had the window, Sam was in the middle, Tucker was at the aisle, and Jazz was sitting in the aisle seat on the right side.

**(24 kids in all. Do you like the names? I'm normally not good at coming up with names so tell me what you think. Also the bus needs beds because they are going "camping.")**

"Please buckle yourself in, we are about to enter the Ghost Zone," Maddie's voice came over a speaker.

There was a bunch of clicking noises as everyone figured out how to work the complex seat belts. They came down over each shoulder, crossed, and buckled into two separate buckles. There was also a part of the seat belt that connected the two parts across the waist. This made the seat belt look like an "X" with a line running across the bottom.

"Are you all buckled in?" Maddie asked through the speaker.

"Yes!" they all called at the same time.

There was a slight lurch, and suddenly, the Fenton Bus had lifted off the floor of the lab.

_Wait a minute! _Danny thought as they hovered there for a moment. _How are we going to get through! If someone gets out to press the button to open the portal, we will have no way to close it again once we are inside the Ghost Zone! The door would stay open until we returned! Surely my parents wouldn't be stupid enough to do that! Well… Maybe dad would be that stupid… But surely not mom!_

To Danny's surprise, his parents didn't need to press the button to open the portal doors. They seemed to have created a remote control that could open and close it.

The yellow and black striped doors slid open to reveal a swirling green vortex of light, which was the "sky" of the Ghost Zone.

Everyone except the trio of friends and Jazz (after Danny learned about her knowing his secret, she had been into the Ghost Zone a couple of times) gaped at the world that was parallel to their own.

"Wow," all who were gaping muttered, even Danny's parents, for they had never been in the Ghost Zone before. Other than the time when Amity Park was sucked inside it during the incident with Pariah Dark, of course. During that time, however, they hadn't really taken a good look at it. There were purple doors floating everywhere, every once in a while, a ghost entered or leaved through one of these doors.

The Fenton Bus finally made its way inside after a minute or two of staring. Danny and his friends and sister turned around to watch the Fenton Ghost Portal's door close.

"They must have made a remote control to control it from both sides," Tucker muttered to Team Phantom (consisting of Jazz, Danny, Tucker, and Sam).

"Yeah, I figured that out," Danny replied.

"It is actually rather amazing, don't you think? I was worried for a minute that they were going to leave the portal door open until we returned," Tucker whispered.

"Me too," Sam, Danny, and Jazz all said.

"Well, we better keep our eyes open now that we have entered the Ghost Zone," Sam said.

"Yeah…" Danny agreed.

After a little while of only seeing a few ghosts that were shapeless green blobs, they finally ran into something worth Team Phantom's attention.

"Hello Whelp," came the unpleasant voice of Skulker.

Danny groaned quietly.

"Who's that?" Dash asked stupidly.

"How dare you question Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" Skulker exclaimed angrily.

"Oh…" Dash muttered.

"Hmm… It seems that you won't stand a chance against me, what with a group of onlookers, and nowhere for you to run," Skulker commented, turning his attention back to Danny. An evil grin was beginning to spread across his face.

The class had begun to notice that Skulker was talking to a specific person, and gave each other confused looks.

"Indeed, this shall work well for me," Skulker muttered. "I always wondered why I decided to keep your little secret. Yes, it _was _partly because then you would have an advantage on my employer, but it seems that I have also gained an advantage." Skulker's grin grew wider.

By now, _most _of the class had finally figured out where Skulker was looking. They stared at Danny, Tucker, and Sam, confused by the fact that a ghost would be talking to any one of _them. _However, they couldn't figure out which one of them the ghost was talking to.

"Aw, so no fight?" Skulker teased.

Danny scowled at the ghost, unaware that the whole class was watching him and his friends.

Skulker flew closer, only to yell out in pain as he was shocked by the guns on the four corners of the Fenton Bus.

Skulker instantly flew out of range.

Danny smiled slightly, before dropping his smile when seeing that the whole class was staring at him.

Everyone instantly turned around and pretended that nothing had happened, though each one of them kept glancing at him with confused expressions on their faces.

_Why would that ghost talk to my son in a way like they knew each other? _Maddie was thinking as she drove on. _I am going to need to talk to him eventually…_

What no one noticed was a ghost in metal armor and with green hair that moved like flames. No one noticed that it was hiding behind doors and floating islands as it moved along. But most importantly, no one noticed that it was following them.

**(Feel lucky, cause I was going to end it here, but I figured that would make it too short…)**

Hours passed by without much action, except for a few green blob-like ghosts being shocked by the guns on the four corners.

At last, after about eight hours of driving, with Jack talking about the Ghost Zone and ghosts, something interesting happened.

Danny and his friends were just talking about their good fortune when an invisible hand grasped Danny's throat.

Sam and Tucker didn't notice this at first, until they noticed Danny trying to pry something off his throat.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly.

Danny couldn't answer. The hand had too tight of a grip around his throat. Before Sam or Tucker could do anything, Danny had suddenly turned intangible and was yanked out of the Fenton Bus.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker yelled in unison, catching the attention of the class.

Maddie rushed into the back of the bus to see what was going on.

"Where's Danny?" She asked once she had gotten to them.

"Out there!" Tucker yelled, pointing out the window. He had moved so that he could see past Sam, who was sitting in the middle seat.

The entire population of the Fenton Bus turned their attention out the left windows.

There, floating in the air, was the same ghost in metal armor that they had seen before. But, what caught their attention was the struggling teen that was being held by the throat.

"DANNY!" Maddie yelled.

"How did he get past the Fenton Shockers?" Jack asked. (The Fenton Shockers are the guns on the four corners of the Fenton Bus.)

Tucker glanced to the other side of the bus, and out the window, where he saw a smiling Technus.

"Of course," Tucker muttered.

"What?" Sam asked, her attention still on Danny. She began to get up, for it looked as though everyone was too shocked by the sudden capturing of Danny to actually do anything.

"Technus found some way to turn off the… What were they called? Oh yeah! The Fenton Shockers," Tucker answered. He got up and ran up the aisle after Sam, for she had bolted towards the front of the Fenton Bus.

"What are we going to do?" Tucker asked once they had reached the front of the bus. "You aren't actually planning on doing something, are you? We might hit Danny if we shoot a weapon!"

"You're right… Danny will get out of this somehow," Sam agreed.

They turned around to see everyone still staring out the window.

Danny then came up with a plan.

Danny used his position as an advantage. Skulker was holding Danny close to himself, enjoying the sight of his prey squirming to get air. Danny used how close he was to Skulker to get himself free of his grasp.

He let some of his ghostly strength pour into his hands, letting it build up, while he glanced into the Fenton Bus, at Sam and Tucker, then at the front of the bus, hoping that they got the message.

Luckily, Sam and Tucker understood, and they rushed to the front of the bus.

**(If you are wondering, it is ghostly strength, not energy, so it is not seeable.)**

Sam took the controls, turning the bus so that they had a clear view of Skulker and Danny.

Their classmates, teacher, and Jazz moved so that they could see Danny and Skulker still, while Maddie and Jack rushed up behind Sam and Tucker.

"What are you waiting for?" Maddie asked. "Fire at that evil ghost!"

"No! We might hit Danny!" Sam exclaimed.

"It won't harm him, seeing that he is human," Jack argued.

"Move over Tucker," Maddie commanded. "I am getting rid of that ectoplasmic evil-doer."

Before anyone could do or say anything, Danny had taken action.

Danny used the built up ghostly energy to loosen Skulker's death grip around his throat just enough to get out of it. Then, using Skulker's metal boot as a solid place to launch himself from, he leaped up and did a backwards flip over Skulker's head. He raised his foot and kicked Skulker away from him and towards the Fenton Bus.

Tucker had already fired one of the many weapons on the roof at Skulker before anyone had ordered him to.

The weapon hit Skulker, freezing him in a purple tinted block of what seemed to be ice. Sam opened the door to the bus and sucked the block of "ice" into a thermos.

Danny floated in the air, not being able to "go ghost" to actually be able to move. The only way to actually be able to move in the Ghost Zone was to either fly or to find one of the solid paths that lead throughout the place.

Tucker took over the seat where Sam was sitting, and slowly drove the Fenton Bus towards Danny.

Sam, Maddie, and Jack stood by the door, ready to pull Danny in once they got close enough.

Jack reached out and pulled Danny inside.

Danny stumbled slightly when he hit the ground, because he was just floating around in the air and was abruptly pulled onto the solid ground.

Maddie gave her son a hug.

"Oh, sweetie, your neck is all red and sore," she said, gently touching his red neck.

Danny flinched as he did so.

_Man, _Danny thought. _Skulker has a strong, and painful, grip!_

"I'm afraid I can't do too much for it," Maddie said sadly.

"Mom, it's fine, really," Danny reassured.

"It's fine!? You were almost choked to death by a ghost in metal armor!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Indeed," came a voice from behind Danny.

Danny turned around to see his whole class, Mr. Lancer, and Jazz staring at him. He didn't really know what to say.

"How is it that you were able to perform a perfect backflip and kick, and you have an enormous amount of strength, for you pried metal from your neck, yet you are failing gym?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yeah, Fentonio," came Dash's voice. "Your always clumsy. Where did the clumsiness go, Fenturd?"

"Uh… I…" Danny began uncertainly.

"When the time comes, Danny can do things right. If he really needs to, and is determined enough, he can get out of situations like the one we just witnessed," Sam cut in. Danny gave her a grateful look. She smiled at him.

Danny's class looked slightly uncertain, but they didn't question Danny any further.

_I think there is a lot about Mr. Fenton that I do not know… _Mr. Lancer was thinking.

_Sheesh, when did Fenton get strong? And agile? _Dash was thinking.

_I need to re-do my nails, _Paulina was thinking, barely caring about what had just happened.

"Oh my gosh!" Tucker exclaimed suddenly, breaking an awkward silence that no one had noticed. "I totally forgot!"

Tucker raced to the nearest window that looked out to the right side of the bus.

Everyone gave him a quizzical look.

"What did you forget, Tuck?" Danny asked.

Tucker turned around, his eyes wide.

"Hold on to something!" He yelled right before there was a loud crashing sound and the Fenton Bus shook violently.

Everyone but Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Jazz fell to the floor. They were the only people who had registered what Tucker had said quick enough and listened to him, grabbing ahold of the nearest seat just before the impact.

"What was that!" Star exclaimed at the same time as Paulina said something.

"NO! My hair is all messed up now!"

There was another loud crash along with violent shaking. Once the shaking had subsided, Danny decided to find out what was going on.

"Tuck, what is going on!?" Danny exclaimed.

"Technus is the one who took out the Fenton Shockers. I am still not sure how he did it… I had forgotten about him during the whole ordeal with Skulker. When I looked out the window, he was flying straight at us. I have no idea what his is doing," Tucker explained.

The class gave Tucker an odd look, wondering how he new the ghosts' names. They looked at Danny for his reaction, but, to their surprise, he seemed to know exactly what ghosts his friend was talking about.

Danny worked his way up to the front of the Fenton Bus where a beeping sound was being emitted.

He looked at the controls.

"Great. This is just great," Danny said, grasping the driver's chair as another series of shakes overcame the Fenton Bus.

"What?" Sam asked from his right.

Danny jumped a little at her sudden appearance at his side.

"Technus is taking out our rockets one by one. This means that we are going to end up crash landing," Danny explained quickly, starting to make his way to the back of the bus.

However, before he could do anything, the bus shook again, and Danny could feel the bus loosing altitude. He was thrown against the wall, getting knocked out.

The class screamed as they plummeted down through the swirling green light of the ghost zone.

Suddenly, they hit something solid, sending them all to the floor.

They had landed on one of the natural paths of the Ghost Zone.

**TA-DA! Bet you didn't expect a team up of Skulker and Technus! I hope you didn't think that Skulker had given up after he was shocked by the Fenton Shockers. Seriously though, tell me what you think of the names I came up with. I am normally horrible at naming people so I wanna know what you think. **

**Also, I know that a reviewer asked me not to have cliff hangers, but they are just so much fun! *Gives the audience an evil smile.* Besides, I will probably update soon, seeing as though I still have another week of vacation. **

**Tell me what you think of the chapter!**

**Also, you can give me suggestions for the story!**

**The more the reviews, the faster I will update!**

**Thanks for all your support!**

***Cough cough* click the review button *cough cough***

**Come on! You know you want to!**


	4. I Wish Something Would Happen

**Hi everybody! I just want to tell you all: feel free to PM me. I will try to get back to you. If you ask if a certain ghost will make an appearance, I may answer you, but I don't want to spoil it here for anyone who wants it to be a surprise. Other than that, I don't have too much too say at the moment… Except-**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :D**

**Oh, and, in case anyone was confused, all DP episodes have taken place except for Phantom Planet.**

**I forgot to write this in the other two chapters, but I wrote it in the first one. I don't think I really need to write it cause I wrote it in the first chapter but still:**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! **

"Ugh," Tucker muttered, standing up.

"'Ugh' is right," Sam said, getting up off the floor.

"Are you all alright?" Maddie asked everyone.

A series of "Yeah"s, "Yes"s, "Yep"s, "I guess"s, and one "Do I look okay to you? My hair is completely messed up, and my clothes are all wrinkled!" answered Maddie's question.

"Wait a minute," Jazz suddenly spoke up. "Where's Danny!?"

"What!?" Maddie exclaimed.

Everyone immediately began to look around the Fenton Bus.

"I found him!" Valerie called.

She pulled Danny out from under one of the Fenton Bus's seats.

"He must have fell under there when we fell," She said.

Maddie rushed over to her son.

"Oh, dear. He is going to have a bruise on his forehead. He must have hit something and got knocked out," Maddie informed everyone.

"Ow," Danny suddenly moaned.

He sat up and looked around at everyone. He smiled sheepishly when he noticed they were all staring at him. He reached up to scratch behind his neck, which was his habit when he was nervous or uncomfortable, but he flinched when his hand came in contact with the sore skin.

_It'll heal really quickly, seeing that I am half ghost, _Danny thought.

He stood up and made his way to the door of the Fenton Bus.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maddie asked him.

"I'm just going to look around," Danny replied without turning around. Before anyone could stop him, he had opened the door of the Fenton Bus and hopped down onto the natural path.

"Hmm," Danny muttered to himself.

Sam came out and stood beside him.

"Recognize anything?" she whispered quietly so that no one could hear her but Danny.

"No," Danny answered just as quietly. "Time to call a Team Phantom meeting."

"Definitely," Sam agreed. "Hey, Jazz and Tucker! Come out here! We need to talk!"

Jazz and Tucker quickly joined them and they started to walk away from the Fenton Bus.

"Daniel James Fenton. Get back over here," Maddie commanded.

"Mom, I'm fine. Just give us a minute. We need to talk," Danny said.

Maddie hesitated. "Fine, but only a minute. I am going to keep an eye on you," she told him.

"Thanks," Danny said before he and Team Phantom moved down the natural path where it went over a small island. They sat down behind a large rock to talk.

"This is an official Team Phantom meeting, in case you were wondering. Okay, so I don't recognize this place, how about any of you?" Danny started.

"No. We wouldn't recognize it any better than you. You have been here more than any of us," Jazz answered.

"Alright, so we don't know where we are, and no one will listen to us if we try to take the lead. Got any ideas?" Tucker stated.

"Actually, yeah," Sam said. "We let your parents take the lead. This path crosses the route we were taking, so that means that, unless it turns, there isn't a way to get back to the Fenton Portal from here. So, it doesn't matter too much which way your parents decide to take us. We just keep moving until you recognize something. Then you take the lead, only explain that you have been here a "few" times if you need to, and lead us out of here. What do you think?"

"Wow," Tucker said. "Did you just come up with all of that?"

"Not really," Sam answered. "I thought we might need a plan if something went wrong. I just never thought we would have to travel on foot."

"Well, it is a pretty good idea," Jazz commented. "I like it."

"Wait, wait, wait," Danny said. "What if my parents decide that it is better for us to just stay in the Fenton Bus?"

"Well, then you will just have to convince them otherwise," Sam stated.

"This should be interesting," Tucker said as a smile grew on his face.

Danny gave Tucker a fake glare. "Fine. I'll see what I can do, but you better help me out if I need to convince them to walk on a path through the Ghost Zone, where any ghost could see us and attack."

Team Phantom smiled as they headed back to the Fenton Bus.

"So what's the plan?" Danny asked his mom casually.

"Either we stay here, or we travel on the path that we landed on. I am still not sure which would be the better option," Maddie answered.

"Well if my vote counts for anything, I say that we should go on the path," Danny said. "I don't really care which direction we go in."

"I don't know, that would be rather dangerous," Maddie said unsurely.

"Well, if we stay here, we will run out of food and water eventually," Danny stated. "No one will realize that we are missing for a week, and we only brought food and water for that long."

"Well, we brought extra in case someone was extra hungry, or if we wanted snacks," Maddie said.

"Still, we are in the Ghost Zone. It will be rather hard for someone to find us, even when they do realize that we are missing," Danny told her.

"You have some good points. I would almost say that you were trying to persuade me to have everyone walk on the path!" Maddie said, laughing slightly, "I will think it over, then talk to everyone about the choice that I make. Possibly with the help of your father… but probably not. Until then we will just have to stay here and keep our eyes open for ghosts."

"Yeah," Danny muttered as he walked away towards the back of the crashed Fenton Bus. "We definitely need to keep our eyes open."

Maddie waved Jack over to her. Danny could hear them talking in the front of the Fenton Bus with his enhanced ghostly hearing.

"How did it go?" Sam asked when he joined Team Phantom at the back of the bus.

"I think I convinced her rather well," Danny answered, staring out the window.

"What is it Danny?" Jazz asked, noticing his far off look.

Danny glanced at her then looked back out the window.

"Who knows what ghosts we are going to run into?" Danny said quietly.

"Probably all of them," Tucker said like it was nothing. "Just kidding," he added after getting a glare from Sam.

Danny then glared at him.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Danny questioned. "Dude! You just jinxed us! First Sam jinxed us, and now you have! Jazz will jinx us next!"

"Come on Danny," Jazz said, annoyed. "Jinxes aren't real."

"Told ya," Danny moaned. "You just made the jinx more… What's the word? Solid? Well you just made it so that we are _definitely _jinxed. Now I _know _something bad will happen."

Just then, Maddie and Jack walked into the main area of the Fenton Bus.

"We have decided what we should do," Maddie began. "But we would like to know what you all think. We have decided to walk along the strange path-like structure that we have landed on, in hopes that we will be able to find the Fenton Portal."

This caused an uproar.

"What!? Are you crazy!?"

"I am not leaving here!"

"What makes you think that that is a good idea!?"

"I agree with them…"

"You expect _me _to walk a long distance!? Do you know who I am!? You must be insane!"

"Ugh… This noise is giving me a headache."

"_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_! WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SETTLE DOWN!"

At their teacher's voice, everyone did as they were told. They quieted down. Mostly.

"Ooooh! Do you think we'll see the ghost boy out there?" a girls dreamy voice carried through the otherwise quiet Fenton Bus.

Ignoring Paulina's comment, Maddie began to speak.

"Now, my husband and I have talked about it and we think that this is our best choice. If we stay here, it will be a week before anyone notices that we are gone. If we leave, we may be able to make it back to the Fenton Portal with food to spare."

The class thought her words over slowly. Then, one after another, they slowly nodded.

"Alright, we will gather our things from the compartments under the bus and decide which direction to travel in," Maddie ordered.

"Yeah! Including the fudge you packed!" Jack's excited voice cut through the air.

Everyone filed out of the bus, talking in groups. The last to leave the bus was Team Phantom.

Everyone began opening different compartments of the bus, finding their luggage, and then walking away from the bus slightly, so that they weren't in anyone's way.

Maddie was standing apart from everyone, examining each direction that the path lead.

"I think that we should go this way," Maddie said finally, pointing to the right from where everyone was standing.

Danny looked that way. He then looked the other way. He didn't see anything different between the two. Why did his mom pick that direction? He was about to voice this question when someone else spoke up.

"Why should we go that way?" Dash asked in an annoying voice. "It doesn't look different at all."

"Well, if you look closely, you can see that there are less doors floating around, which means there are less ghosts to run into," Maddie stated.

No one argued with her. They started walking in that direction. Mostly everyone had brought a backpack or rolling suitcase, so it wasn't too much trouble to carry those. Jack, Maddie, and Danny had volunteered to carry the food and water. Maddie wouldn't let Danny carry anything at first, for she didn't know that he had ghostly strength, but after a while of Danny annoying her to let him carry something, she finally gave in.

They hadn't been walking for long when people began to get bored.

"I wish that something interesting would happen!" Paulina shouted, getting irritated that nothing interesting had happened since they started walking.

Purple mist suddenly filled the air. A ghost that looked like a genie emerged dramatically from the heavy purple smoke.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" She said with an evil smile on her face.

Suddenly, she disappeared, leaving behind the purple mist.

"Oh no… Why didn't I think to warn people not to wish for anything?" Danny muttered to himself.

As if a gust of wind had blown through the Ghost Zone, the purple mist swirled gracefully before disappearing.

In its wake, it left three ghosts that Sam recognized immediately.

"Nightmerica? Femalien? Terminatra? But-but-" Sam stuttered.

"But you all vanished right in front of me," Danny finished. "Well, except Nightmerica, who I sucked into the thermos."

"Yeah, well, if your girlfriend over there was able to wish us up once, Desiree was able to bring us back again to, as your friend wished, 'make things interesting,'" Terminatra answered in a hoarse voice.

**(If you don't recognize the names, they are the ghosts that Desiree made appear in the episode "Memory Blank". If you forget who they are or what they look like, go to google and search "Danny Phantom Terminatra Nightmerica Femalien". Then you can look at "images" and see which one is which.)**

"Alright, bring it on," Sam said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a Fenton Wrist Ray.

Danny also pulled out a wrist ray, while Tucker pulled out a thermos.

Nightmerica was the first to attack. With green claws extended, she lunged at Sam, who was closest to her.

**(*Sheepish smile* Uh… Nightmerica is a girl, right? I am almost positive that Nightmerica is a girl… Cause Sam says she is one of her favorite villains… And she's in a, as Sam calls it, "chick-flick.")**

Terminatra made a dash at Danny, while Femalien attacked Tucker.

Suddenly, a new person joined the fight.

"Valerie?" Tucker asked as she expertly kicked Femalien's side.

"Yep," Valerie answered simply before leaving Tucker to take care of Femalien.

"Oh, hey Val," Danny said casually as he blasted Terminatra with his wrist ray.

"One question," Valerie said as she punched Terminatra's left side, preventing her from dodging Danny's blasts. "How do you know these ghosts?"

"Oh, um," Danny started. "Well, long story short, Desiree, the wishing ghost, casts a messed up version of any wish she hears. One time she overheard a wish that Sam had made, and these three ghosts were the result."

"Danny, catch!" Tucker called. He had sucked Femalien into the thermos already, so he was planning on letting Danny use it now. After making sure that Danny had heard him, he threw the thermos to his friend.

Danny caught it and hastily sucked Terminatra into it.

"Thanks Tuck!" Danny called before going to help Sam with Nightmerica.

While Sam kept Nightmerica busy by dodging her attacks, and sending some of her own, Danny snuck up behind her.

Sam saw what he was doing, and kept Nightmerica's attention on herself.

"Hey, you really need to get your nails cut," Danny commented when he was right behind Nightmerica. Nightmerica turned around, only to get sucked into the thermos by a swirling vortex of blue light.

"Not again!" she groaned before being completely sucked into the thermos.

"Nice job Danny!" Sam congratulated, giving him a high five.

"You too," he replied with a smile.

They both turned to find a group of people with their mouths hanging open.

_Ugh, _Danny thought to himself. _How come I always forget that people are watching me when I fight ghosts?_

"Uh… We should probably get moving…?" Danny said, but it came out more like a question than he intended it to. "Oh, and as a side note, please, nobody say the words "I wish," followed by anything."

"Oh… Yeah…" Maddie agreed.

_I _seriously _need to have a talk with him. _Maddie was thinking as they started walking again.

They were walking for some time before Danny suddenly spoke up.

Within view was an icy realm.

"I recognize this place! It's Klemper's realm!"

This sudden outburst made everyone stare at Danny in shock.

Then almost everyone spoke up at once.

"WHAT!?"

**Hahahaha! I am so evil! Big cliffie! Review! Tell me what you think! I bet you didn't expect Nighmerica, Terminatra, and Femalien to make an appearance! I bet half of you didn't even realize who they were at first! Okay. So I am still taking any suggestions you have into account.**

**Review please!**

**Or PM me!**

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

***THIS IS YOUR CONSCIOUS SPEAKING! YOU WANT TO REVIEW THIS STORY! YOU NEED TO REVIEW THIS STORY! YOU ****_WILL _****REVIEW THIS STORY!***

**(Press the button) |**

** \/**


	5. I Know Who Wants to be Your Friend!

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I was hoping that I would be able to update sooner… Oh well… Anyway, I got so caught up in some DP HP crossovers… In case you are wondering, DP is Danny Phantom (obviously), and HP is Harry Potter. I want to either write a fanfic crossover with DP and HP or make a "stranded on a deserted island with or without (I am undecided) Danny's class" fanfic. I know, I know. Lots of people have done it. But like this story, I think I could do a fantastic job with one of them… Maybe… Ah well. **

**Don't forget to review my story!**

**Oh, and if you know any AWESOME DP stories or DP crossovers (mostly with HP), or any awesome authors that have written AWESOME DP stories (including yourself), tell me in a review! You could say one of each! Or a bunch! Whatever you want!**

**Oh! You could also PM me with the name(s) of one of those, or if you just wanna PM me, go ahead!**

**Suggestions welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I ONLY DREAM OF OWNING IT, OR ANYTHING ELSE! DO NOT ASK ME IF I OWN IT BECAUSE I WILL ASK YOU IF YOU ARE BLIND! IF I OWNED DP DO YOU THINK THE EPISODES WOULD HAVE STOPPED!?**

**That is all for now. ;D**

* * *

**_TO JOG YOUR MEMORIES…_**

_"I recognize this place! It's Klemper's realm!"_

_This sudden outburst made everyone stare at Danny in shock._

_Then almost everyone spoke up at once._

_"WHAT!?" _

* * *

**_Moving on…_**

Danny flinched at the sound of everyone but Team Phantom yelling. On everyone's faces was a look of pure shock. Then, to his horror, his mom and dad adopted an angry expression.

_Oh boy, _he was thinking. _Here comes some scolding._

"Daniel James Fenton," Maddie began in a stern tone. "What do you mean you 'recognize this place'? You haven't been in the Ghost Zone before! How do you recognize this place!" Suddenly she stopped talking. Realization slowly became seeable upon her face.

"Uh…" Danny said, unsure of what to say. He glanced at his friends for some help.

Tucker had a look that clearly stated 'Really dude? You're _that _clueless?'

Sam was just staring at him. Her face was expressionless. When she noticed Danny looking at her she just rolled her eyes.

Jazz was staring at Danny with worry in her eyes. Being the sister that she was, she was clearly thinking that he was going to say something completely stupid. Something that would probably give a HUGE hint as to what his secret was.

_She is probably right with thinking that I will say something stupid, _Danny thought, turning his eyes back to his parents and class. _Although, if they haven't figured it out by now, I don't think they ever will. I could just make something up… They did fall for the whole 'No! Don't look at me! Phantom ripped my face off!" and when I 'suddenly' got my face fixed, they didn't even ask how that was possible. I mean, they don't think about the possibility of a halfa, but they believe that my face was ripped off then suddenly restored… No… Even with that fact, I am a HORRIBLE liar. Well maybe not HORRIBLE because I lie about my ghost half all the time, but still. Maybe I could- _

Danny's thoughts were cut off because of his mom, who had began to speak.

"… You have been in the Ghost Zone before… Haven't you?" She asked hesitantly.

An idea suddenly popped into Danny's head.

"Uh… Well, I have been here like once or twice… Maybe a few times… I have a pretty good memory," Danny said, making sure that he sounded hesitant to share this 'information' which was really a lie.

_More like a half lie, I have been here before, _Danny thought.

"Wait a minute," Mr. Lancer said. "If you actually have a good memory, why don't you do well on tests? If you can remember a specific spot in an unending world of ghosts, why can't you remember what you _do _learn in class." Danny knew he was referring to when he wasn't asleep or skipping class to fight ghosts.

_I DON'T learn anything in class! _Danny wanted to say. _These stupid ghosts always prevent me from getting sleep, so I fall asleep in class, or they interrupt me when I finally AM awake enough to listen! _Instead, Danny chose to say something different.

"Uh, I can remember locations really well?" Danny said hesitantly. It sounded much more like a question than a statement.

Lancer gave him a suspicious look, but let it slide… For the moment.

"So… Fentina's been here, yet you haven't?" Dash spoke up suddenly, addressing Jack and Maddie.

"That's my boy!" Jack exclaimed. "Not scared by a few ghosts! Wait… What were you doing in the Ghost Zone, Danny-boy?"

Once again all eyes were on Danny. A brilliant idea came to him from nowhere. It would be a pretty risky thing to do, considering his secret was at large, but he figured that he would be able to reveal this information to make everything easier. They may even be able to avoid this ghost if he told them! It seemed like the perfect idea! It would explain his jumpiness around the ghost he was thinking of. Only… He hoped his mom wouldn't freak out…

"Well," he began. "Remember when you got mad at dad and left the house? I was cleaning the lab for when you got back after dad left to go get you. He had forgotten his present to you in the basement. I accidentally knocked it into the Ghost Zone while cleaning. I decided to go in to get it. I took the original Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone after it. In a certain section of the Ghost Zone, I was able to find it. The real world item detector helped me find it. That section of the Ghost Zone was inhabited by a ghost named Walker. He arrested me for "possession of real world items". I was sentenced to 1,000 years in prison. He is very unreasonable. I kind of staged a break out… And now Walker sort of hates me… So… Uh… Yeah… He has recently moved to a new part of the Ghost Zone. He decided to move somewhere where he could capture and put lots of ghosts into jail. He believed that this would get him more authority and have more ghosts fear him, which worked. We just so happen to be heading in his direction. However, I am not exactly sure how close we will get to his new and improved prison. I have never been on this natural path…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Maddie said, a shocked expression on her face like many of the rest of Danny's classmates. Including Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. They glanced worriedly at the class than back at Danny. While they were thinking about how stupid he was for revealing so much, everyone else were thinking something completely different. They couldn't believe that the weak, clumsy geek that they knew Danny Fenton to be could EVER lead a jail breakout. It was insane.

"Are you saying that you were put in jail?" Maddie continued. "For 1,000 YEARS!? Then you BROKE OUT OF JAIL!? WHAT!?"

"MOM!" Danny exclaimed. "Didn't you hear me? He arrested me for being in possession of real world items! Plus, he is insane and completely unreasonable! What did you expecting me to do!?"

Everyone was shocked into silence at that.

"Sorry," Maddie said softly. "I guess just the sudden fact that one of my children were put in jail can be really surprising."

"Yeah…" Danny said quietly, regretting his sudden outburst, which, by the way was really unlike him according to the "weak, clumsy geek" everyone in school always knew him as.

"What about Cleaner? Or was it… Clepor?" Mikey suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?" Danny said, confused at what he was referring to. Suddenly realized the floating land of ice behind where Mikey was standing, Danny gasped. "Oh! You mean Klemper?" At a nod from Mikey, he laughed. "We don't need to worry about him. He is just a ghost that normally inhabits really cold places and all he wants to do is make friends." At the weird looks he was receiving he added, "What? I pay attention to ghosts. What do you expect from the two expert ghost hunters of Amity Park's son?"

He received a lot of looks of realization. Before anyone else could speak, however, a voice interrupted their conversation.

"WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND!?"

_Great… Just great… _Danny thought, looking up to the 'sky' of swirling green. There was the ghost that annoyed him to no end. _Klemper…_

"Hey, Klemper!" Tucker suddenly shouted.

"Do _you _want to be my friend!?" Klemper asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but I already have two best friends." Tucker told him. Before Klemper could use his ice breath on him, he added, "But I _do _know someone who wants to be your friend… Of course, you probably aren't interested anyway…"

"What? Who wants to be my _FRIEND?_" Klemper questioned.

"Oh, I don't know…" Tucker pretended to not want to tell him.

"You don't have to be my friend if someone _WANTS _to be my FRIIIEEENNND!" Klemper exclaimed.

"You know Ember, right?" Tucker inquired. Klemper nodded his head.

"But she didn't want to be my friend last time!" Klemper whined.

"What would you think if I told you that she changed her mind? Or at least that is what she said the last time I saw her…" Tucker pretended that she really had changed her mind.

"Really?" Klemper asked. At a nod from Tucker, his face was split by a huge smile. "_FRIEND!_" With that, he flew off to find Ember.

Everyone stared at the techno geek except for team phantom.

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Everyone just pretended not to have been looking at him in the first place.

"Uh… Anyway, judging by the distance we have traveled so far, we shouldn't turn back now. Turning back would take us to… Around where the Ghost King's castle is," Danny muttered the last part. "We should keep going straight. I am not sure where a few of my en- I mean, where a few ghostly menaces' lairs are… I think that it will be shorter to keep going this way…"

"Alright, let's go, everyone," Maddie ordered.

After not a minute of walking, a blue vapor escaped Danny's mouth. Luckily, Team Phantom was walking in the back of the group of people, so no one noticed except them. Danny was about to call out to everyone to be careful, when a shape materialized right in front of Dash and Paulina.

"Well, hello there!" the jolly voice of the Dairy King called out. Dash and Paulina both emitted a high pitched scream as they leaped backwards a few feet. Jack and Maddie whipped two large ecto guns out of pockets in their jumpsuits. The guns shouldn't have been able to fit, but somehow, they managed to fit countless weapons into many hidden pockets.

In an instant, Danny had bolted past the group and in stationed himself in front of the Dairy King who was oblivious of the danger he put himself in.

"Don't shoot!" Danny yelled. "He is a friendly ghost! He actually saved me once… Anyway, why are you here, Dairy King?"

"What!?" Maddie asked. "Wait, wait, wait. I don't think I even want to know."

"I got tired of haunting Plasmius's Lair. Anyway, you got any cheddar?" the Dairy King asked randomly.

"Uh… No…" Danny answered.

"… How about provolone?" the Dairy King inquired.

"I… Don't think so…" Danny replied.

"Mozzarella?"

"…No."

"… How 'bout monterey jack?"

"… Nope…"

"Swiss?"

"Nada. By that I mean no."

"Well, I have no business here. You all need more cheese. Anyway, I have five words of wisdom for all of you. Try any gouda you find!" With that, the Dairy King flew off before anyone could object.

"That was… weird…" Tucker commented.

"Tell me about it," Danny said.

"Let's keep moving," Sam suggested.

"Alright," Maddie replied.

"Onward!" Jack exclaimed.

* * *

**Oh! It is so short! I am SO sorry! I started this a while ago, then I got busy. Okay, I will tell you the truth. At first I was just really busy. Then, I could suddenly change into animals. I turned into certain animals and I was able to communicate with the species that I became. I began to get them what they wanted. Then, the guys in white decided to come after the 'evil' Bright Night (me), and they gave Danny a break. After a while of evading them, I was getting the hang of it. But suddenly, the earth's rotation slowed. Almost everyone was locked in a seemingly forever sleep. I went on an adventure. I found the cause and stopped it at the source. Everyone woke back up the next morning with no memory of sleeping longer than normal, except for the feeling that they had a great sleep. The next day, I was transported to the world of DP and HP. A lot happened there.**

**…**

**Okay so maybe I made that up, wrote a rushed short story, and was busy reading a bunch of HP/DP crossovers. And I was busy. And-well, a lot of stuff…**

**So, anyway, I wanted to post this while I still had the time.**

**So sorry that it is so short, but I will TRY so HARD to update soon with a nice LONG, INTERESTING chapters.**

**So, I hope you will forgive me!**

**~Phantom Wolfie**


End file.
